


Dew Drops

by bluestar9206



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar9206/pseuds/bluestar9206
Summary: Ignis gets a surprise while looking for Noctis





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on tweaking this, lemme know if you have any pointers!

This was the third time this week that Noct was m.i.a. for his tutoring lesson and Six willing Ignis was not going to let him get away with it this time. It was late afternoon on a Wednesday, so that means he should have left weapons training twenty minutes ago. _Maybe Gladio kept him late for some extra training_ he thought. No, he would have said something while they were at lunch, or at least sent a messenger along to let him know of his lateness. Or at least, that's what protocol said. Since when did Gladio go by protocol? He danced the line enough to not get in trouble by King Regis. _I swear, if they're lying about, talking, I'm going to tell Gladio a thing or two..._ Ignis thinks firmly while adjusting his glasses.

Finally arriving at the training room, Ignis pushes his way inside. "Room" was an understatement. It was huge, half the size of a football stadium, with huge ceilings. This was to leave plenty of room for warping. Against one wall was an array of weapons, everything from spears and swords, to greatswords and (Ignis' favorite) daggers. There were guns as well, firing blanks for safety. All the weapons were considerably dulled for safety. For beginners, they also had an array of wooden weapons. Most of the flooring was padded, for soft landings, minus the perimeter. This part was spotless buffed hardwood, so shiny you can see your reflection.

Ignis scanned the room quickly, seeing no Gladio or Noct, either by the weapons or training and scowled. _Fantastic_. He tried to think of where Noct could be, mentally listing all of his usual hiding spots. _He could have run off with Prompto to the arcade as well, if I can at least find Gladio, maybe_ Noct _mentioned where he was going..._ Ignis shook his head. This was ridiculous. Besides, it'd be nice to have a moment where he wouldn't have to worry about anyone but himself for a change. He turned to leave when his ears picked up a sound he was concentrating too hard to hear just a moment before. _Running water._ He started to the source, and arriving at the locker room doors, it stopped.

The showers were attached to the locker room off of the training room. This was mainly used for excess storage, the Crownsguard had their own personal locker room for their gear. In this one there were still a few lockers, more padding rolled up and leaning against the wall, towels, medical supplies (just in case), and various damaged weapons. To the right was an opening to a large tiled area with four shower heads each enclosed with their own curtain, for privacy sake.

"Noctis Luc-" Ignis started, rounding the corner into the shower room, expecting the prince but what he found was... The man before him, dripping wet, naught anything on except for a towel on his head, steam still clinging in the air... was none other than Gladio. Ignis immediately went crimson. "Oh, d-dear Ramuh, I- *cough* I'm so terribly sorry." He managed to blurt out before hurrying out of the room. He almost ran across the floor to the hallway outside the training room before he started breathing again. _He most definitely saw me. He was looking right at me. Oh, Gods..._


End file.
